


A Contender

by thatwriterjenni



Series: Jess & Rory: Post Gilmore Girls A Year in the Life [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Post Gilmore Girls Year In The Life, Unplanned Pregnancy, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Rory tells her mother the story about how she came to be pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

The news had been shocking to say the least. Rory had always had a plan and been right on schedule with everything. Now hearing her own daughter say that she was pregnant Lorelai was unsure how to feel. Part of her was shocked and maybe even angry at her daughter. Still she would not be her mother and yell at the girl. She could remember being in this spot as she told Emily about being pregnant with Rory.

 

Rather than yell at her for it Lorelai decided in that moment to be supportive and give her daughter the love she had needed in her own moment like this one. Lorelai moved to wrap her arms around her daughter in a hug. Rory held on tight, resting her head against her mother's shoulder.

 

The two stayed like that for a long time. No words were exchanged between them and they just sat there. They could be doing any number of things at the moment as they had a wedding to prepare for. Instead they just sat there as Lorelai stroked her daughter’s hair and held her close. After some time the two knew that it was time to pull apart.

 

“You know I have to ask the question.” Lorelai told her daughter. Rory looked at her as if she had no idea what her mother was talking about. She wanted to hold off the inevitable moment for just a bit longer. When Lorelai knew her daughter would not answer without the proper question she took in a breath.

 

“Who is the father, Rory?” The mother asked, a question she thought she would never have to ask Rory. Rory took in a breath as she prepared to tell the story. Now she only wished that she could have some of that tempting champagne to ease her way into the story. Then again champagne had been what got her into this in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

The house seemed large as Rory sat in her grandfather's study. Her grandmother was away in Nantucket having taken the entire staff with her. As she sat in the large chair looking out at the large study everything felt like it was even more empty. Sure the room was filled with books and various trinkets from around the world but no one was there with her.

 

She had dealt with it for all of four hours before she finally decided she could not be alone any longer. She picked up her phone and looked through her contacts to figure out who to call.

 

Lane. 

 

She would have the boys soccer practice, homework, or something else to do so she would not be able to find the time.

 

Paris. 

 

Rory knew that if Paris could make it happen she would come at the drop of a hat. Still Rory felt it was not fair to force Paris to sit watching her type. Paris had a thousand other things to do in her life between the children and Doyle then when you brought her work into the mixture Rory knew that she would not be on the list of contenders.

 

Logan. 

 

It would be so easy to just get him there. He would be on some sort of first class flight or private jet before she could even finish her question. Sure he would not be jumping for joy at the thought of having to sit there watching her type but he would still love spending the time with her.

 

Rory clicked his contact, about ready to push the call button. Then she thought of Odette. Odette who Rory knew had moved into Logan’s home. Odette who Logan would marry soon enough. Logan and Rory had said their goodbyes over the phone then a week later she had brushed him off when he tried to make an advance on her. It was really goodbye so she could not just go right back into his life. She needed it to stick if she did not want to spend the rest of her life the mistress to a married man. She had slept with a married man once and it was more than enough for one lifetime.

 

Jess.

 

It made the most sense as Rory thought about it. Jess had been the one who helped her with this idea in the first place. He was also a fellow writer so it would be easy to bounce ideas off of him. She barely had to think about it before she was calling Jess to invite him over.

 

The two sat in Richard’s study as Rory typed. He mostly just sat admiring the room and of course Rory. When she would find something that just clicked she would get this determined look in her eyes. She would squint and her nose would wrinkle in the cutest way which always made Jess smile. Luckily he would look away before she ever noticed that he was staring, sticking his nose in some first edition book that Richard had on his shelves.

 

Occasionally they would bounce ideas off of each other of a word to use or even just a bit of inspiration for Rory to keep writing. At one point she stopped to tell Jess a story that she had just been writing. The man sat and watched her with a smile on his face, hanging off of her every word. 

 

After a bit more writing Rory lifted her fingers from the keyboard before glancing to Jess. “That’s it. I think that is a good stopping point.” She announced to him as she stood up. She started to stretch her arms and legs a bit which were sore after being in one place for so long.

 

“You wrote that whole book in a few hours?” Jess asked with a raised brow.

 

Rory laughed at that before shutting her laptop. “No I wrote just enough to pitch the idea to my mom. I will let her read what I have then if she likes it I will write the rest.”

 

“Good idea! Well you might not be finished but this still calls for celebration.” Jess told her as he stood up. He moved to put away the book he had been reading before looking back to Rory. “Let's have a drink.”

 

“Great idea I think my grandmother has a few bottles of champagne she would not miss too much.” Rory told Jess before leading him out of the study. The two went to the large pantry that hang on the side of the kitchen.

 

Rory stood looking through the shelves and Jess just looked around in awe. “Holy shit- who needs this much food?”

 

“Not my grandmother but it’s all still here.” Rory then took out two bottles of champagne with a proud smile on her face. “I remember hearing her complain about this. They asked some maid to get champagne and she came home with this so obviously she was fired.”

 

“I mean obviously.” Jess told her before he took one of the bottles and looked at it with a nod.

 

The two moved back into the kitchen and Rory took out one of the frozen meals that Berta had made. As Rory reheated it Jess looked for champagne glasses. After a bit of rummaging around he was able to find them. Once he had them out he popped open the first bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. He handed one to Rory before lifting his own in a toast.

 

“To the Gilmore girls.” He told her.

 

Rory lifted her own glass and smiled at him. “To the Gilmore girls!”

 

The two ate the delicious meal together and all the while tried to figure out what it was. After they had eaten and cleaned up a bit they still continued to drink. The more drinks that were served between them the closer they got. It started with small touches as they nudged each other then moved to holding hands.

 

They had stopped counting drinks by the time they started kissing. Clothes ended up all over the house as they made their way up the stairs. They stumbled a bit which called for a few laughs but they were really to focused on each other to care. Hands were everywhere and so were mouths as they drunkenly made their way to the guest bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai held up her hands to stop Rory from saying any more. “I am aware of how babies are made- obviously.” She motioned to her own daughter. “I think we can skip the rest of the details of that story.”

 

“I am happy to hear you say that.” Rory admitted, not wanting to divulge any more details about her drunken sex with Jess. She and her mother were like friends but their were some lines that even they could not cross, this being one of them.

 

“So… it was Jess.” Lorelai said before taking in a breath. “Do you still love him Rory?”

 

Rory wrung her hands as she thought about it. Part of her had always loved him and would always love him no matter how this turned out. Sure she had loved others but he was always the one. Even if she had shoved the thought into the back of her mind she had known that he was the one for her for a long time.

 

“It was just drunk sex that night it wasn’t about love.” Rory admitted before she nodded. “But yes I still love him. I never stopped loving him. Oh god what am I going to do?” Rory covered her face with her hands as she tried not to cry.

 

Lorelai held her daughter again and started to rub her back in a soothing way. “You are going to tell him.”

 

“What?” Rory asked, she was surprised that her mother had not witty remark to make. There was always some joke to for Lorelai to make but now the woman was being completely serious. If the queen of witty remarks was telling her something serious it really carried wait for Rory.

 

“I said you are going to tell him.” Lorelai pulled away from the hug, smoothing her daughter's hair down before she smiled at her. “Once the party has started to die down tonight you are going to pull him aside and tell him the truth.”

 

“But what if he hates me what if he tries to make me-” Rory started to say but her mother was quick to cut her off.

 

“When in his life has Jess Mariano ever really hated you? Sure he has been mad at you but he could never hate you. You could sacrifice his mother to whatever vegetable cult gods she now worships and he would still love you.” Loralei told her daughter.

 

Rory laughed at that comment, wiping away some tears. She was almost afraid her mother would be fully serious. “Do you think so? Even if I threw Luke and TJ in the mix to sacrifice to the corn gods?”

 

“Of course. He has loved you for a long time and he is still going to love you when you tell him this.” Lorelai promised Rory. “Besides if he doesn’t we will just sacrifice him to the corn gods.”  
“It’s a deal.” Rory told her mother before giving her another hug. She then stood and took in a breath, holding out a hand for Lorelai to take. “Now come on we have a thousand things to do if we want to get you down the aisle before the Winter Faire.”

 

Lorelai took her daughter's hand and stood up. “Well let's get to it then- be careful I just might end up the runaway bride if we don’t do this fast enough.”

 

The two women walked hand in hand down the street and Rory laughed. “If you’re already married would you still be a runaway bride?” She asked curiously.

 

“Well I am still the bride of this wedding aren’t I? I think it should count. At least I hope so- I am really banking on Julia Roberts playing me.” Lorelai told her daughter.

 

“Hey mom?” Rory asked her mother. 

 

Lorelai looked at her daughter with a smile, “Yes Rory?”

 

“I love you.” Rory said, giving her mother’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

Lorelai gave her hand a squeeze back, “I love you too, kid.”


End file.
